


Luz's Witch Quinceanera

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday, Cute, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Luz celebrates her first quinceanera in the Boiling Isles.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Luz turns 15

Luz walked to her bedroom mirror and looked at herself.

Luz screamed

Luz's short dark brown hair has now grew longer and curly.

Luz now has wide hips and thighs.

Luz thought 'Oh no I got puberty'

Luz sniffed her arm pits

Luz said "I need a shower"

After a shower, Luz puts on a purple cat hoodie, a white shirt, blue pants and white sneakers with black cats.

Luz turned on her phone and started looking up quinceanera dresses.

Luz said "My great great grandmother was forced to wear a corest on her quinceanera duele como diablos!"

Luz sees the thread, fabric and needle.

An idea popped into Luz's head


	2. Quinceanera Montage

A montage begins and ends with Luz making her own quinceanera dress as a merengue song played

Suddenly Luz gets tired and let out a soft yawn.

Luz sees her battery low and charged her phone.

Luz fell asleep

The next morning

Eda said "Now where is....."

"Eda I'm here"

Eda sees Luz in her quinceanera dress.

"Luz!"

Luz wears a lavender quinceanera dress, a gold tiara, hoop earrings, a heart shaped necklace and purple flat shoes.

Luz curtsied

Eda said "When is your quinceanera"

Luz said "It starts tonight"

Eda and King gulped "It starts tonight"

Luz said "Yep a quinceanera is a rite of passage for girls who turns 15"

King said "You mean humans aged while demons aged slowly"

Luz said "Absolutely....not"

King sighed in relief


	3. You're invited

Amity sees a invitation

"You're invited to my witch quinceanera love Luz Noceda"

But she hears a voice

"Amity"

It was Boscha

Amity gasped

Boscha mocked "Don't tell me you're invited to a human girl's quinceanera"

The girls laughed at Amity

Amity said "Oh yeah well I'm gonna prove you wrong!"

Gus and Willow sees a invitation

Willow said "Aww Luz turned 15"

But Gus and Willow realized something

"We gotta do something about this!?"


	4. Happy Birthday Luz

Willow hears footsteps

Willow said "Here she comes!"

Luz arrived

Everyone said "Happy Birthday Luz!"

Luz squealed and hugged her friends

Tears of joy filled the human girl's eyes

Later

Eda said "Okay 1 2 3!"

Everyone began to sing a birthday song in spanish

Luz blow out the candles as the crowd cheers

A merengue song played 

Luz began to dance with Gus

Luz thought 'This is the best birthday ever!'

Boscha and her friends' jaws dropped

The End


End file.
